Infinity Academy
The''' Infinity Private Boarding School (無限私立の寄宿学校 ''Mugen Shiritsu no Kishuku Gakkō), '''also known as' Infinity Academy (無限学園 ''Mugen Gakuen)' is a private boarding school in the Ventus Region of Neo Terra. The academy was founded, funded, and run by the''' Sakura Family' (桜の家族 ''Sakura no Kazoku), a large Russian conglomorate that dates its ancestry back to the European kings. The school itself is the symbol of coexistence, created in a way of providing better relationships between legendary creatures and humans. Educational System The school encompasses kindergarten through twelfth grade, and has a seperate campus for college and graduate students. It is known for its prestiege classes, high-ranking teachers, and advanced teaching and learning technology. It has the basic CORE requirements for eduaction, such as math, science, and history. Very gifted fields of study also exist, for science, art, business, and medicine. Scholarship System Most of the students come from rich and/or famous families, and few exceptions, such as scholarship students, are allowed to come onto the campus with the condition of either keeping their grades up or being in a special organization that greatly benefits the Academy. Scholarships *'Art Scholarship ('芸術の奨学金 Geijutsu no Shōgakkin)'- a scholarship that grants full tuition and room payments to students advanced in visual and/or performing art *'Special Weapons and Tactics "SWAT" Scholarship (特殊な武器や戦術の奨学金 Tokushuna Bukiya Senjutsu no Shōgakkin)'- a scholarship that grants full tuition and room payments to students advanced in handling and knowledgable in weaponry *'Gifted Combat Scholarship (才能豊かな戦闘の奨学金 Sainō Yutakana Sentō no Shōgakkin)'- a scholarship that grants full tuition and room payments to students advanced in martial and/or combat fighting techniques *'Prefect Scholarship (懲戒の奨学金 Chiji no Shōgakkin)'- a scholarship that grants full tuition and room payments to students in and/or participating in academy prefect activities Geology The school itself is a living, breathing miniature town; it has all living essentials, such as living quarters, research labs, movie theaters, shopping districts, hospitals, and banks. Over a million people reside in the campus and work there as well; students, teachers, doctors, scientists, and administrators. The school itself is a small city-town on the South side of the Ventus Region. The city itself is built around the remains of an old civilization that existed long ago. Many of the buildings are similar to an old rural colonial village, made from brick and wood. It ranges 1,000 miles in diameter.The school itself is about 1,000 miles in diameter, residing near the sea and inside a small valley. It has approximatley 50 school buildings on the campus grounds and 10 boarding houses on the East and West sides. Buildings & Dorms There are approximatley 50 school buildings, each one around the size of a normal school building. Each building is made for speciality in math, science, medicine, art, and basic educational requirement teaching fields. All of them are able to house 1,000 students. There are approximately 10 boarding houses inside the campus, each holding 10% of the students; 5 dorms house male students and 5 dorms house female students. All dorms of both gender are seperated to seperate sides of the school campus. Secretly, all of the dorms are made of a special material that can protect the students in case of demon attacks. On-Campus Dorms Male Dorms *'Aka Dorm (赤寮 Aka Ryō)'- lit. "Red Dorm" *'Midori Dorm ('緑寮 ''Midori ''Ryō)'- lit. "Green Dorm" *'Ao Dorm ('青寮 Ao Ryō)'- lit. "Blue Dorm" *'Ai Dorm (藍寮 Ai Ryō)'- lit. "Indigo Dorm" *'Kuro Dorm (黒寮 Kuro Ryō)'- lit. "Black Dorm" Female Dorms *'Daidai Dorm (橙寮 Daidai Ryō)'- lit. "Orange Dorm" *'Ki Dorm (黄寮 Ki Ryō)'- lit. "Yellow Dorm" *'Murasaki Dorm ('紫寮 ''Murasaki ''Ryō)'- lit. "Violet Dorm" *'Momo Dorm ('桃寮 Momo Ryō)'- lit. "Pink Dorm" *'Shiro Dorm (白寮 Shiro Ryō)'''- lit. "White Dorm" The 11th Dorm The 11th Dorm, also known as the '''Himitsu Dorm (秘密の寮 Himitsu no Ryo)''' is a famous rumor in Infinity Academy. According to students, there is a secret dorm hidden somewhere in the campus. It is said to house powerful legendary creatures working for the Infinity Academy, but no convincing evidence has been shown, and the 11th Dorm continued to be a myth. In actuality, the 11th Dorm exists; it is the dorm where our protagonists reside in; Gentle, Akira, the Prefects, the Art Club, and everyone else. They are the only ones, besides the Chairman, who know the secret doorway; through the abandoned clubhouses, into the old rock-made doorway, and through its tunnel. The dorm itself is a small wooden house perched on a small hill. It has all the necessities, including a kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, computer room, and bedrooms. Infinity Town Infinity Town is a small town-city that resides near the school grounds. The Town is basically a shopping district, a place where students can spend money for school supplies, food, clothing, and utilities. It has a food court, movie theaters, music shops, bookstores, grocery stores, hospitals, banks, and a small district for employees working in the shops. Academy Organizations Prefects '''Infinity Academy Discipline Committee (無限学園の懲戒員会')' also known as the Prefects (知事 Chiji)' are the school's police force; a group of specially-chosen students tasked with the job of monitoring school activities and protecting the students from danger. All members of the Prefects are hand-chosen by the Chairman of the Academy, and are all gifted students in academics, sports, and popularity. In actuality, the Prefects are the 'Full Moon Jokers, a group of powerful fighters from around the world to protect the Princess of the Sakura Family, Gentle Lakeford Sakura. Art Club The Art Club (美術部 Bijutsu-bu) is a school club in Infinity Academy, composed of students with a love for the visual arts. But because of the group's insane stunts and causing the majority of the school's damages in "art projects," very few students are tempted to join. There are only three members of the club; Ariel Annabelle "AA," Bey Tentsuri, and Luna Twilight.